A Life Like No Other
by OoOMusicloverOoO
Summary: Bella Swan is a 17 year old teenager who thought her life couldn't get any worse, well how about when 5 pregnancy tests turn out positive? How will her friends and family react? And who are the Cullens? Plz read its not your typical pregnancy story!
1. Stick says what?

**A life like no other**

**A.N** – A new story, I hope u all like it...comment and let me know!!

**Disclaimer** – I don't own twilight, or any of the Characters but I do own this story line.

Chapter 1 - Stick says what?

BPOV

_It's not possible,_ that was all I could think, there staring right at me was a little pink cross, every teenage girls worst nightmare. After 5 tests I was positive that my eggo was preggo. I sighed, just as I thought that my life couldn't get any worse, well I guess I jinxed that. Oh sorry your probably wondering who the hell I am, well my name is Isabella Swan but I prefer to be called Bella. I'm your ordinary 17 year old, apart from the fact that I'm pregnant. I am approximately 5"7, there's no point explaining how I look, but I will. I'm boring, brown hair, brown eyes and extemley pale. I live in Forks with my Dad, my mum Renée couldn't cope with raising me and juggling her sluttly life style all at once, so she left me on my farthers door step without a warning and only a note. My life from then on has been crap and pointless. I would call Renée once a month and send her an email on my life update. Whether she replied to the emails is totally up to her, but I try not to get my hopes up.

So here I sit on my bathroom floor with 5 pregnancy sticks around me, to say i'm in complete shock would an understatment. I'm horrified and scared. I dragged my self off the floor and to the sink to splash my face, _I have to pull myself together before Charlie gets home._ Charlie. How would he take the news?, or what's more, how do I tell him?, how bout;_ Hey dad, how was work? Did u know that your only daughter got knocked up?_ Or _Hey Gramps, i'm pregnant. How do you feel about that?_ NO I don't think so, he would have shot himself by then. Oh did I mention that Charlie is the Chef of police, I guess not. This makes matters even worse, I can imagine the roomers already 'Charlie Swans daughter knocked up? Isn't he supposed to keep people in order, then why can't he keep his daughter I order?'. This baby or problem so to speak could cost Charlie his job, oh man that just made matters a lot worse then they already were.

I heard Charlie pull up in his police cruiser, I sighed, _Guess I better go cook dinner and act normal, and not like i'm carrying a huge secret or you could say baby._

"hey Char-dad, how was work?" I asked as I walked down the stairs.

"Good, hows your day been?" Charlie asked as he hung up his gun.

"umm...Eventful, dinner will be ready in five" I said as I walked into the kitchen and put a pizza in the oven.

"Eventful hmm...how so, anything I need to know about?" Charlie asked as he set up the dinner table.

"No, just been shopping with the girls, and then I went to a book store and got a couple of new books" Okay this was partly true, I did go shopping with the girls aka Jessica, lauren and Angela, and I did go to the bookstore to get a couple new books, but what I didn't tell Charlie was that after that I went to the local chemist and bought 5 pregnancy tests, which all happened to turn out positive.

"Well make sure you get your rest for school tomorrow." Charlie was never a bad farther, all he did was concern over my welfare and education, and here I am, a disappointment to him, knocked up.

"Will do." With that I served the pizza out and me and Charlie ate in a content silence.

After dinner I made my way up to bed, tired and feeling slightly nauseated, I thought best to rest for school tomorrow. School. Crap another problem, when I get fat, how the hell am I gunna hide the bump? And what will people think of me? Will Jessica, Lauren and Angela still want to be my friends? I can only cross my fingers and hope everything will be okay. These questions were all I could think about during my shower, after my shower I got dressed in my pjs and hopped into bed, welcoming the wonderful soft duvet and feather stuffed pillow. To say I was tired would be an understatement, I was exhausted, I was tired and every muscle ached. _Get used to it Bella you got another 8 months of this_. I sighed and turned off my side light and welcomed the darkness.

I jumped and screamed, a huge bolt of thunder crashed in the sky, along with a huge flash which lightened up the whole of my room. I could hear Charlies snores from next door and I knew that he was still asleep. Unlike Charlie I was a light sleeper and I knew this would keep me up most of the night. I looked at the clock and groaned, _1:15am, why God did you have to do this at this hour of the morning._

Two hours later and the storm was still raging on, but my body was so emotionally drained and tired that I started to drift back off to my version of heavan, where I wouldn't be pregnant and most definitely happy...

SMASH!

I screamed as loud as I could which suprisingly woke Charlie, as the next thing I knew Charlie came hammering into my room with a gun loaded and ready to fire.

"Bella, are you okay? What happened? Was it-" Charlie was in mid sentence when he suddenly broke off.

"i'm fine, just a little shaken why?" I asked Charlie curously, but he didn't apear to hear me as he walked over to my window, which until this moment I didn't realised was smashed. Charlie raised his gun back up and started pointing it at the window he kept looking out of it, searching for the culprit of this incident. I could see the rain start pouring in my room through the broken window. I started to look around my room, looking for some sort of evidence or the person behind this vandalise... I couldn't see anything though. However when I looked at the right corner of my room I saw it...

A Baseball.


	2. Whoops, Spoke too soon

**A Life Like No Other**

**A.N - ** Hope you all like this chapter...i am more than happy if you left ideas for future chapters, but try not to leave mean comments, i'm new to this whole fanfiction storys.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own any of the Twilight storys or any of the Twilight Characters, but I do own this story line.

Chapter 2 – Whoops, spoke too soon

BPOV

"Dad!" Charlie turned around to face me looking worried.

"It was just a Baseball, look" I held up the basball to show Charlie, Charlie's face turned from a mask of worry to a mask of anger.

"STUPID TEENAGE PRANKS, WHO DID THIS?!" Charlie shouted angrily.

"I don't know dad, I was asleep" But I knew no-one that would have done this...well actually that was a lie, there was one possible person who could have done this...none other than Mike Newton himself.

I sighed and tried to calm Charlie down.

"Dad i'll sort it out tomorrow at school, i'll just ask if anyone saw, I mean I highly doubt it after all my bedroom is right opposite the forest."

"Alright, well I want you to get some sleep, but not in here its too dangerous with all the glass around and the cold coming in from this window. Would it be okay if you slept on the couch downstairs tonight?"

"Umm...sure, I think anything will do, i'm too tired to care" I really need to stop lying, I didn't want to sleep on the couch, I mean sure I was tired but I would rather sleep on the floor then on the lumpy hard couch. _So much for a good night sleep_ I thought sadly.

As Charlie started cleaning up the mess made by the stupid baseball, I made my way downstairs to the couch, I took my duvet and pillow from my bed but it didn't make much of a difference to the lumpy couch.

The next mornig I woke up to the luxurious smell of pancakes...yum. _Charlie may not be able to cook most foods, but he did sure make the most amazing pancakes._ My stomach growled loudly, begging for food. I sat up on the couch to move, but it turned out to be the most painful thing I did. The right side of my body and my back absolutely killed. Slowly but surely, I gradually dragged myself off of the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"mmm...smells good Char-Dad" And at that my stomach rumbled again.

"Wow thats a first, your actually giving me a good comment on my cooking, who are you? And what have you done with my daughter?" Charlie chuckled.

"i'm right here, and you know you can't cook, but when it comes to pancakes, your my hero" At this I went up behind Charlie and wrapped my arms around his neck and batted my eyelashes.

"And you know how much you love me an-" Before I could finish my sentence Charlie cut me off.

"Alright Bells I get it, go get ready for school while I cook you some famous Swan pancakes."

"Yay! Thanks dad, love you" With that I gave Charlie a kiss on the cheek and ran upstairs to get ready for school._ Charlie maybe the chef of police...but he's a softie at heart._ As I got to the top of the stairs, I couldn't help but smile, as I didn't trip up the stairs once. Maybe for once this would be a good day, apart from the fact that I would have to put up with the asshole, also known as the babys' dad. But me being clumsy Bella didn't make it that far as I tripped on the rug at the top of the stairs. _Whoops spoke to soon._ I heaved myself off the floor and proceeded to my room.

Once I entered my room, I immediately noticed my window was covered with thick cardboard that was tapped down. As the memory's of last night flicked through my head, I suddenly realised that this was an accident, no-one would dare do anything to get on the bad side of the chef of police. Also my window was facing the forest that started at the end of our garden, no-one I knew had the strength to throw a baseball that far, but then again it could have been hit by a baseball bat purposely. A delicous smell caught my attention and I realised Charlie was making me pancakes, I hurriedly jumped in the shower washing my hair, but as I washed my body, I couldn't help but let my hands wonder over my stomach. _How long would it be before I start to show? What will people think of me? What will Charlie think of me?_ I shook the thoughts out of my head quickly, I had no time to start worring again. I rushed to get out of the shower and dryed, stupidley I didn't think. I slipped over on the hard tiled floor, banging to the ground.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in shock, immediately I heard footsteps running up the stairs to the bathroom.

"BELLS !! BELLS!! ARE YOU OKAY?!" I heard Charlie shout as he rattled against the door trying to get in.

"I'm fine dad, I just slipped!" That was a lie, _UGH what is it with me and these lies latley?_

"Are you sure Bells?! I know what your like around blood!" With that last sentence, I looked at my legs in panic, praying that there would be no blood. But to my miss fortune, there was. A nasty cut was staring back at me as I looked at it, the blood started to trickle down my leg and onto the white tiles, the cut was about 3 and a half inches long at estimate, it was then that I realised that I needed to get Charlie, and I needed to get him fast.

"Bella can you here me?!" I could hear Charlie getting panicked when I didn't answer, and slowly I could feel the darkness creeping in on me. As quick as I could I grabbed the clossest towel I could, which to some luck was a large one, I then covered myself up the best I could.

"Dad you can come in, I can't get off the floor, i'm pretty injured" With that the darkness started coming in fast, as more and more blood started to pour out of my wound, the last thing I remember seeing before I blacked out was Charlie barging through the door and full force, oh and suprise, suprise, he had a gun in his hand.

**A.N**** – **Remember to Comment XD


	3. Secrets

**A Life like no other**

**A.N –** oh my gosh, i'm so sorry for not uploading sooner. Lifes been a little bit crazy at the moment, i've just completed my GCSEs and finished school, so I will definitley have time to write more chapters to this story for you guys to read!

**Disclaimer – **I don't own the Twilight story line or the characters, however I do own this story line.

**Chapter 3 - Secrets**

**BPOV**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

_Ugh!_ I reached over blindedly to smack my alarm clock so it would shut up, only to smack my hand against something hard and cold, resulting a few seconds later with a loud Smash! _Nice one_, I thought to myself. But soon realised that I couldn't remember having a drink on my bed side table as I would always somehow seem to wake up in the morning with a broke glass on the floor. _Maybe dad put one there for when I wake up_, I thought kindly, dad was always thoughtful like that.

Slowly I stretched but soon felt a pain shoot up my leg. My eyes shot open only to clamp shut again with the bright white light that was lighting the room. _Geez what a nice way to wake up in the morning_ I thought sarcastically. I attempted again to try and open my eyes only to have the same result...my eyes clamp shut again. I sighed and laid in bed...wait bed? Either I was sleeping in Charlie's bed while he was on the couch or the couch had somehow become seriously cozy, which I highly doubted. _Oh well_ its comptable and i'm to tired to be bothered to move. I decided to wait until Charlie comes to check on me, then I will try to open my eyes again, as I will ask him to shut the light out.

Silently I laid on whatever I was that I was laying on and let my thoughts consume me, i tried to relax and ignore the annoying beeping noise that was still going. However that didn't last long as a cold rush of air swept over me. Charlie must have heard me smash the glass. However Charlie was particulary heavy footed, and this person was as quiet as a mouse, it definatley wasn't Charlie. Panic started to fill me, was it a bugler? Would they kidnap me? Were they going to kill me?

I could hear the beeping noise increase, and I was seriously starting to get pissed off with it. Something cold and hard pressed against my chest, making me jump, and the other person to instantly remove whatever the cold thing was and gently wispered my name.

"_Isabella" _His voice sounded soft, quiet and kind. And I knew that whoever this person was, they weren't going to kill me, or hurt me.

"_Isabella, can you hear me?" _

"mmmhmmm" was all I could be bothered to reply, still with my eyes shut.

"Ok, Isabella, my name is Doctor Carlisle Cullen, can you open your eyes for me please?"Doctor? I was in hospital? Since whe- ohhhh dad must have brought me here, silly old man, wasn't afraid of a gun, but at the first sight of blood he would run, or in this case, take me to the doctors, so as he wouldn't have to deal with it.

"I would if I could." I answered simply.

"what do you mean?" asked Dr. Cullen

"well I tried to open them earlier but I couldn't because its too bright in here." I said _truthfully._

"Oh I see" Dr Cullen went and closed the curtains. "Sorry about that Isabella, I did tell my nurses to keep them shut" he sounded fustrated at this...okay Mr fancy pants don't get your knickers tied in a knot, it was only a mistake.

I opened my eyes successfully this time, as my eyes focused I noticed that the incredibly annoying beeping sound was coming from my heart moniter, okay now that made sense.

"Alright Isabella, i'm just going to do a few te-" Dr fancy pants didn't finish his sentence as he saw the glass I had knocked over on the floor. "I'll just call a nurse quickly to clean this up and then I will proceed with doing a few tests, I will be back in just a few moments Isabella, excuse me" I nodded as he walked out the door to find a nurse...but the only thought that was floating around my head was _tests._

I always hated tests, since the first time I brok my anckle. But I detest them more now than ever, I just pray that he doesn't descover that i'm pregnant, otherwise its inevitable that Charlie will find out. I sighed, perhaps I could think of a deal or something to make with Dr fancy pants so that he wouldn't blab.

Dr fancy pants and his nurse soon walked in, the nurse immediatley got on with cleaning the glass up. Meanwhile Dr fancy pants turned his attention to me. And this was when I realised that I hadn't yet looked at him properly, _whoa I wouldn't mind me a piece of that, _ I thought cheekily. Dr fancy pants had light blonde hair, pale white skin that was paler than mine, _well thats something you don't see everyday_, he was mid-height, so I wouldn't say he was majorly tall. He had a slim build and he had that most amazing eyes, they were a really light blue.

The tests didn't take long to my surprise, he only went through with the standard tests, much to my relief.

By the time the nurse had cleaned and disinfected the floor, I was finished my small tests. However Dr fancy pants didn't leave the room, he placed his clip board down on the bed-side table, he pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and sat down in it.

"Isa-" But I cut him off fed up of his 'Isabella' crap.

"I'd rather be called Bella, thanks"

"Alright, Bella, when you were bought here you were suffering a small bit from concussion, where I believe you hit your head on the side of the shower when getting out. Also you had fallen over and scraped your leg pretty badly, so we decided to do an x-ray on your arms, spine and rib cage, just to check nothing else was injured or so that you didn't break any bones when you fell over." _Oh God please don't say I think your about to say..._

"...anyway we made quite a discovery Bella, it turns out that you are pregnant." When I didn't react in a shocked motion Dr Cullen carried on.

"Did you alreay know of this Bella?" he spoke softly and calmly.

The only response my body would allow me to do was to nod. Dr Cullen looked at me sympathetically and seriously.

"Bella, I realise that you are at the age when teenagers want to experince things and are curious about sex, but there is a consequence to these actions if you are not careful, and i'm afraid that you are simply suffering the consequences. Of couse i'm sure you know that there are options you can take to abort the child, but it is simply up to you. May I ask, have you told anyone that you are pregnant?" I simply shock my head and wispered a pathetic "no". Dr Cullen nodded.

"Listen Bella, I won't say anything to anyone, unless you want me too, but I must suggest that you do tell your parents as soon as you can, to try and solve this matter, leaving it to the last minute to tell them can end disasterously, I would know. It happened with me and my wife Esme. We ended up both being kicked out of our panents home, with know where to go. Bella i'm only telling you this because I learned from my mistake and I don't want you to have to suffer the same as me and Esme did, okay?" I nodded my head in undrestandment, but I couldn't help but ask...

"I know its not my place to ask but, did you have a boy or girl?" Dr Cullen smiled sadly at me.

"Neither." I looked at him in confusion, he elaborated.

"I was at work while Esme was at the grocery shop, we had finally saved enough money to live in a small appartment. But at this point Esme was nearly at full term in her pregnancy, she only had a meer 10 days to go. Anyway as she was leaving the grocery shop with all the shopping, 2 men ran up to her and pointed a gun at her, telling her to give them her purse. Esme new that we were tight for cash and that she had over half our savings in her purse, as she was going to go shopping for the baby after she had been grocery shopping. So she told them 'no'. Luckily someone called the police, and they turned up just after she told them that she wouldn't give them her purse. They panicked when the police turned up, she told them to calm down, but they shot her and ran off. Turns out they shot her in her abdomen, which consequented in Esme loosing the baby and also her never being able to have children again."

I was completley silent after Dr Cullen finished telling me his story. Shocked would be an undrestatement.

"Was that the reason you decided to be a Doctor" I asked out of no where.

"Yes, but I truly do enjoy my job." I smiled, maybe Dr Cullen wasn't the fancy pants I fist assumed him to be.

"i'm truly sorry to hear what happened" he smiled a genuine smile.

"Thats ok, because about a year later me and Esme decided to adopt and give children a home they deserved. But we never adopted babies, the children we adopter were around 7 years old, and had lost the hope of being adopted." Dr Cullen smilled at the thought of his family.

" How many children did you adopt?" I curiously asked

"5" He stated simply. I smiled, I was glad those children got a home where by the sounds of things, they got the love and care that they needed.

I was about to ask what his childrens names were, but was interrupted when Dr Cullen's paiger bleeped. Dr Cullen swiftly got out of his chair and picked his clip board up.

"Sorry Bella it seems that I have another patient in need of attention." I smiled and nodded.

Dr Cullen turned to leave, but quickly turned back around.

"oh and please could this conversation be kept just between the two of us?"

"As long as you don't tell anyone my secret, then yes" he smiled

"We have a deal Miss Swan." And with that he left the room. I thought about how it must have felt to have lost his child, but I quickly changed my train of thought, I didn't want to ever have to experience that feeling for myself, and so therefore at that moment I vowed to myself that I would never abort my baby, or cause harm to it.

**A.N – **Tell me what you think of the chapter, and no worries I will soon make sure that I upload another chapter guys =)


	4. Memories

**A life like no other**

**Disclaimer **– I don't own twilight or the characters, but I do own this story line.

**Chapter 4 – memories**

**BPOV**

It had been 2 weeks since I had been discharged from the hospital. Dr Cullen had so far been true to his word and not told a single sole about my pregnancy, and neither have I told anyone about him and his wife. Despite being pregnant, my life hadn't change much, well apart from the fact that I throw up every morning, trying to be quiet so as Charlie doesn't hear, and also trying to find a good hiding place for my pregnancy vitamin tablets so that Charlie doesn't find them. Yes I hadn't told Charlie yet, to be quite honest I don't know how. Got any tips? ...Didn't think so. Today was the last day of summer vacation, which meant that tomorrow I start my senior year at high school. Most students would be looking forward to tomorrow as they get to see their friends, boyfriends or girlfriends and have a fresh start. But for me it was going to be hell. People will stare, people will gossip, people will laugh at me, people will glare at me and just to put the cherry on top of the cake… the baby's daddy will be there…_Great!_

How can I describe the baby's dad without making him sound like a total douche….well here's the truth, I can't. I was made to believe that he loved me, that he would be with me no matter what. How much of a fool I was. You see I was nothing but a bet, a joke, a laugh and a way to earn a bit of extra cash. At school I'm known as Innocent Isabella, by the fact that I had never been drunk, never had a first kiss and never had sex. Therefore I became a target for a particular group of boys, they bet $50 for the first one to get me in bed. Little had I known that this bet had been made at the end of freshman year and at least one of them had to complete it by senior year… well mission accomplished boys. At the beginning of junior year, one of the boys started to talk to me; we quickly became close, and started dating in the beginning of sophomore year. He was everything that I ever wanted in a guy, he stood up for me, whispered he loved me, cuddled with me in front of the fireplace on those extra cold evenings. I fell in love with him, and I told him or more or less showed him on the 2nd week of summer break… on the night of his birthday… a.k.a the biggest mistake of my life.

After his birthday he stopped talking to me, he completely blanked me, I thought that maybe he had lost his phone or the battery had died on it and he couldn't find the charger. But after a week I knew that something was wrong, I went to his house numerous times, no one answered; whenever I rang his home phone his mum always said that he was busy. So on the night of his best friend's party I decided enough was enough and I would go and find out what was going on. I arrived at the party, as expected there was loud music, some people already passed out and a lot of dancing bodies. And amongst all of it I found my boyfriend making-out with a typical cheerleader. I was angry wait no scratch that, I was Furious! He thought he had the right to ignore his girlfriend and instead get with some slut… well not in my books.

*flashback*

I marched up to them, pushing them off of each other. "What the hell are you doing? You think that u can completely ignore me and then get with this slut?" I looked at her in disgust.

"Tanya is not a slut! And what the hell are you doing here? You didn't get an invite so leave!" The Shock and hurt hit me like a tidal wave, never had I expected him to say that.

"What do you mean I have no right to be here? Of course I do I'm your girlfriend for Christ's sake!" By this point the music had stopped and everyone was looking at us, most of which were laughing slightly, what did they find so funny about this?

"You my girlfriend…you do make me laugh" And by that everyone started to laugh.

"Well we haven't exactly broken up since the last time I checked!"

"Listen, you're not my girlfriend. I mean seriously look at you, who would ever want to go out with a looser like you! You think I went out with you willingly, you must be joking! All I wanted was a bit of extra cash and thanks to you; I'm now $50 richer." He squeezed my cheek, patronizing me and aggravating me further. I slapped his hand away from my face.

"But you said you loved me! I gave you everything! I trusted you!"

"Look they were just words that are easily spoken, they had no real meaning behind them, and in fact I had to hold my self back from wanting to throw up every time I said them. You were nothing but a bet, and to be honest I wish I didn't have to sleep with you to get the $50, I mean you have no sense of hygiene, you don't shave, how gross is that and just to top it off, you were so bad in bed that I had to think of Tanya to get myself off!" To think that people were laughing before, they were all now in fits of laughter now.

I couldn't believe what he was saying, at each word I could feel my heart being torn apart piece by piece. So I did the first thing I could think of, and I slapped him, right across his cheek. He looked at me in shock, and with that his best friends dragged me out of the party, throwing me onto the dirt, spat on me and told me leave, and that I was the piece of shit on every ones shoes, that they just wanted to get rid of me.

*End of flash back*

I sighed heavily, once again scolding myself for repeating the memory. Each time I replayed the memory I felt the same heartbreak I had felt that day. I remember getting home and crying myself to sleep for most of the holidays, until I decided that there was no point, I wasn't going to get him back, I didn't want him back and that nothing I could ever do would let me go back in time and change everything. But I've vowed to myself that I will never…. and I mean never, let any guy get to me the way he did, even if that means spending my whole life alone.

I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow, especially as there were 5 new students starting school. Even if they were Doctor Cullen's kids and I have never met them before. Anyway I am sure that the 'popular' kids will turn them against me for no reason at all. How do I no that Doctor Cullen's kids will be starting school tomorrow? Well forks is a small town, where everyone knows everything about everybody, another reason why I will be the biggest gossip of the town when everyone finds out that I'm pregnant, seeing as I'm the chief of polices daughter. Seriously, could my life get any worse?

Thankfully I would get a decent night sleep tonight seeing as Charlie finally got my bedroom window fixed. That I was happy about, I don't know how much longer I could have lived on that couch.

I looked up at the clock above the fireplace, realising that I had spent far too long dwindling on the past; I got up from the creaky old couch and made my way into the kitchen to start making dinner. Charlie had called me earlier explaining that there had been an accident so he would be home later then usual.

Around 7:00pm Charlie finally showed up, and luckily just in time for dinner.

"Sorry I'm late Bells, smells delicious though." Charlie walked into the kitchen hanging his gun up on the way. "How's your day been?"

"Quiet, mainly just getting ready for school tomorrow, what happened at work today?" I asked curiously wanting to know more about the accident.

"There was an accident between two vehicles." Charlie sighed looking down at his plate.

"Oh nothing too for Forks unusual then." I joked trying to lighten the mood.

"It's nothing to joke about Bella, a teenager who was heavily pregnant was almost killed, and she most definitely lost her baby. It just upsets me that she was even pregnant, she was only about 17 or 18 years old, I just couldn't help but think that, that could have been you."

"Well it wasn't so it's okay dad." I forcefully smiled. Oh and by the way I'm pregnant… that would go down so well right about now right?

"Just promise me you won't do anything reckless and get yourself pregnant." Charlie looked up from his plate and looked at me square in the eyes.

"I promise." I whispered looking down at my plate. Charlie just loved to make me feel guilty without even knowing it didn't he.

We ate the rest of dinner in silence. In-fact the rest of the evening was pretty silent. At 10:30pm I said goodnight to Charlie, he wished me a good day at school tomorrow as he wouldn't be around in the morning. School. Glares. Gossip. _Great._

**A.N.** – Please review and tell me what you think


	5. Some things just don't change do they?

**A life like no other**

**Disclaimer **- I don't own twilight or the characters, but I do own this story line.

**Chapter 5 – Some things just don't change do they?**

**BPOV**

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

I shot up in bed, light-headedness kicking in. I was covered in with a thin layer of sweat. I hadn't slept well at all that night, my thoughts too full of _him. _I was somehow going to have to face him and his gang of followers. See I couldn't really call them his friends, he and I both now that they only hung out with him because they wanted to be popular.

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

Ugh! That blasted alarm can't it see that I'm already awake?

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Beep_

Clearly not.

_Beep Beep_

_Beep Bee—_

I slammed my fist on the off button on the top of the alarm. _Thank God for that!_ But the feeling of relief didn't last long; nauseous decided to make its self known. I got off my bed and ran to the toilet and threw up my dinner from the night before. _Lovely. _Feeling weak and sluggish I worked my way through my morning routine. Not caring in the slightest what I wore, not that it mattered anymore, I was at the bottom of the social chain and _He_ was at the top. I knew that today was going to be pure hell, even though the new kids at school were going to take up a lot of peoples attention there would still always be room to tease and taunt me.

"Kill me now." I spoke helplessly into the empty house. At this point in a movie a character would be saying _"Could my life get any worse?" _ And it always does. That's why I am refraining from saying that as I seriously don't need anymore bad luck. However, even though I know that I can get an abortion to abort this baby, I don't want too. I couldn't kill a human being, I couldn't take a life from something that has barley even begun to live yet. I was not a murder. Therefore I am going to keep this baby and it will be a living reminder of the stupid decision I made. But I wont hate this baby, I could never do that, and I will try my best to be a mother too it, but one things for sure, is that I will never, and I mean never, be the mother my mom was to me. Unless I completely fail and can no longer cope or I see myself turning into the mother my mom was, then I would give the baby up for adoption, so it can have a family that would truly love it and be able to properly support it through its life. Well my plan is to keep the child, unless Charlie decides differently.

Sighing I looked over at the clock that was on my bedroom wall. I had half an hour before I had to get to school. So deciding against breakfast, I really don't need the worry of throwing up at school; that would cause some real questions to rise; I sat on the sofa watching the morning news drinking a glass of water. Only when the news suddenly changed to the story of the crash that Charlie had been dealing with, I decided to turn it off; I couldn't stand to hear what they were going to say about the once pregnant teen and what they were going to accuse her of.

I walked into the kitchen and washed up my glass and the plates that Charlie had used for breakfast. Once I had dried and put them away, I leaned against the sink and stared wistfully out of the window and into the forest. If only our human lives were as simple as nature, to live free in the world, without worry of heartbreak, rape, accidental pregnancy and the only goals were to survive and breed. If our human lives were like that then they would be so much easier, don't you think? Looking away from the forest and around the kitchen, my eyes caught sight of the clock. _Shit! _ Excuse my French, but I'm going to be late for school, what a good way to start. I ran round the house collecting up all my stuff I needed, Back pack? _Check! _Money for lunch? _Check! _ Car keys? _Check! _Brain? _Check! _I locked up the house, got in my ancient truck _some things just don't change do they? _

I pulled up into the school parking lot, looking for an empty space to park, but like my luck I couldn't find any, apart from the space right next to the principles car, _great!_ I parked and took the key out of the ignition, causing that car to almost sigh with relief. Shaking my head in amusement I picked up my bag of the side seat, got out the car and slung my bag over my shoulder. I guess it was time to get this show on the road. I hurriedly walked down the deserted halls to my first class, as I walked into the classroom almost in slow motion, all the students heads swiped round and looked at me, some snickering, some outright laughing, some glaring and some in shock. What did they really think that what happened over the summer would stop me coming to school? _Guess again!_

The teacher Mr Mason cleared his throat which caused me to snap my head in his direction.

"Miss Swan you are 10 minutes late, I would usually give you a detention, but seeing as this is the first day from the summer I will let it slide, but be aware, next time you are late I wont hesitate to give you a detention. Is that clear?" The class snickered in amusement, clearly enjoying the show. I nodded quickly, not wanting the whole class's attention on me any longer; I found the first empty seat I could which just so happened to be at the front of the class. I walked to my seat not even bothering to look up because I just knew that if I did, I would come face to face with _Him!_ And he was the last person I wanted to see or even be around right now. Mr Mason started talking where he left off and I tried to pay attention to him and distract myself from who was in the classroom.

Finally the bell rang, signalling the end of class. I quickly packed up my books and practically ran out of the classroom, heading towards my locker. I was looking at the ground as I walked, hoping to ignore everyone who passed me and to not make eye contact with them. But when I heard the familiar voice of my best friend Lauren, I looked up and smiled at her, I walked over to her, not realising who she was with until the last minute.

"Oh hi Bella, Bella these are the Cullen's, their new here, so I'm showing them around. Guys this is Bella, Bella's single, and up for a quickie anytime you need one, although be aware she might have an STD due to the amount of people she's been with, isn't that right Bella?" Lauren looked at me in disgust and snickering "…anyway moving on…" Lauren walked straight passed me, while all I could do was look at the ground in embarrassment, I never thought that Lauren would ever betray me like that; we had been friends for years, always sticking by each others sides and standing up for one another. I guess Lauren had been converted into the very thing that she detested. And by the sounds of things the Cullen's were going to follow right in her foot steps. I turned around to find the Cullen's following behind her, I guess that they didn't want to be seen with me either, and who could blame them.

I quickly shook my head and scurried off to my locker, being quick to make it to my next lesson without being late; I wouldn't be able to handle the glares and the snickers again like I did in my first lesson.

The bell for lunch finally rung, my day seemed to pass slowly, but I got myself into a routine, I would sit at the front of all my classes so I wouldn't have to look at anyone, I didn't speak to anyone and I most certainly didn't try to talk to any of my 'friends'. After putting my books in my locker I made my way to the canteen. I queued in the lunch line and only bought an apple, like I said; I don't want to worry about throwing up at school. I walked over to my usual table; where me and my friends would have usually sat to eat lunch; only to find it completely deserted. Sighing I sat down; I knew that this would become a new everyday occurrence. Biting into my apple I focused on only looking at the table, I didn't want to look up and see who was glaring, who was laughing and who was snickering. A couple of chairs suddenly scraped against the canteen floor next to me, causing me to look in question, only to see Angela and who I presumed to be one of the Cullen's about to sit down.

I looked at them in confusion.

"Angela why are you sitting here, is there no where else to sit?"

Angela looked at me in sympathy; she leaned across the table and did the one thing I had been dying to have all day. She hugged me. Having Angela hug me made me realise that I wasn't in this alone, and that not everyone hated me, that I had someone there for me, who had been there for me and still is there for me. Feeling overwhelmed I felt a few tears slide down my face. I pulled back from Angela and tried to hide them the best I could, so no one would notice.

"Rough day huh?" she smiled shyly at me

"That's an understatement of the century." I sighed and bit into my apple. I looked at the stranger next to Angela not knowing what to say.

"Bella, this is Alice Cullen, she's a senior like us, Alice this Bella, remember I told you about her?" Alice nodded and leant over the table also giving me a big hug, but this hug felt warmer than Angela's, it felt like a hug you would give your little sister when she was crying and had a booboo. I smiled at the thought and pulled back. As I pulled back from the hug I got to really look at her, to say she was beautiful was an insult she was so much more, she could easily pass for a model, Alice has short black spiky hair, she was short but at the same time you knew not to mess with her. She kind of reminded me of a pixie.

"Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you." I whispered

"Bella it's so good to meet you too, Angela has been talking about you the whole day, so I feel like we're already best friends. Just to let you know Lauren's a bitch and I didn't pay any attention to her, she clearly has nothing else better to do but to make your life misery. Also my father speaks very highly of you, you know Doctor Cullen? He said that you would be in need of some good friends and to keep a close eye on you, my dad gets pretty protective when he gets close to people, I know he thinks of you as a daughter and yet be barley knows you. I'm sure he would love it if you would come for dinner some time?" Alice spoke out in a rush. Wow this girl could really talk; I could only just keep up with what she was saying, as she was speaking so fast.

"Ummm…yea sure I guess dinner some time would be good, but I will have to speak to my dad about it." Alice smiled, seeming satisfied with the answer.

Lunch seemed to pass quickly after that, Alice talking most of the time with me commenting a couple of times. Having Alice at the table was like taking a deep breath of fresh air. Something I definitely needed right now. Thankfully Alice didn't ask once about what happened during the summer, I had an idea that Angela had asked her not to ask, and I was thankful for that, I really couldn't deal with thinking or talking about it. Admittedly I feared having lunch, I thought it would be the worst part of my day, but it turned out to be the opposite, I had a couple of friends and for that I was thankful, that's all I needed. But when lunch came to a close I slipped back into not looking at anyone and focusing intently on the floor.

The rest of the day passed slowly and as the final bell of the day rung, I couldn't wait to get out and go home. I waited purposefully until everyone had left, so I wouldn't have to face anyone. I was successfully managing to avoid anyone in the halls, until the monster himself stepped straight in-front of me causing me to walk straight into him, he grabbed my waist and pushed me backwards into the lockers.

"Well now this brings back some memories" He smirked down at me, his eyes twinkling at me in amusement.

"James" I hissed.

**A.N –** I was so tempted I just had to put in a cliff hanger. Sorry for the late update, I've just started college and things are pretty hectic, but I got a 10 day half-term so if I'm not busy I will try my best to update soon. x

Please make sure u comment =)


End file.
